Problem: Let $A=(0,1),$ $B=(2,5),$ $C=(5,2),$ and $D=(7,0).$ A figure is created by connecting $A$ to $B,$ $B$ to $C,$ $C$ to $D,$ and $D$ to $A.$ The perimeter of $ABCD$ can be expressed in the form $a\sqrt2+b\sqrt{5}$ with $a$ and $b$ integers. What is the sum of $a$ and $b$?
Answer: We use the distance formula to find the length of each side.

The distance from $(0, 1)$ to $(2, 5)$ is $\sqrt{(2 - 0)^2 + (5 - 1)^2} = 2\sqrt{5}$.

The distance from $(2, 5)$ to $(5, 2)$ is $\sqrt{(5 - 2)^2 + (2 - 5)^2} = 3\sqrt{2}$.

The distance from $(5, 2)$ to $(7, 0)$ is $\sqrt{(7 - 5)^2 + (0 - 2)^2} = 2\sqrt{2}$.

The distance from $(7, 0)$ to $(0, 1)$ is $\sqrt{(0 - 7)^2 + (1 - 0)^2} = 5\sqrt{2}$.

Adding all of these side lengths, we find that the perimeter is $10\sqrt{2} + 2\sqrt{5}$. Thus, our final answer is $10 + 2 = \boxed{12}$.